


Reunited

by Vforthesoul



Series: Reunited Manlove [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Some Fluff, badass biker love, man love, not even porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vforthesoul/pseuds/Vforthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs and Juice haven't seen one another in four years, a little more. Their relationship had abruptly ended when Chibs let out some "brotherly love" onto Juice in the garage after Jax made the decision to make Juice earn his way back into the circle of trust. Juice was sent to Stockton on club things and once he was released Jax Teller was there to make a deal. Fast forward two years and Juice has an unexpected visitor three hours from Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe sort of AU. I haven't finished the series of SOA past some of season five so I decided to pick up the Chuice relationship after the garage scene with brief things I've heard of the current season that's airing now. (Some spoilers, I guess, but you might never know because it's vague)

“I’ll go tell ‘em to fill ‘er up. Don’t know if they pump it for ya or not,” Chibs leaned over to place a chase kiss to his lady’s cheek before getting out of the car and headed into the gas station’s mini mart to pay the cashier. 

The station was connected to a small two garage auto shop that was filled with miscellaneous parts, tires, batteries, etc, and two cars up on the lift. 

“Hey Jay! Can you fill that car’s tank?”

“Yeah, man, no problem,” Juice wiped his hands and headed to the car with an unfamiliar face sitting patiently in the passenger seat. “Regular, ma’am?” he asked as he unscrewed the cap and picked up the gas nozzle. 

“Please. Fill it, too,” she had a polite enough tone where Juice didn’t think anything of it. Basic commands at a gas pump. He was happy to do it. Gave him a break from the broken to shit cars he was working on in the garage. 

“Yeah, we’re headed east for a bit of a vaca. Just me and me darlin’,” The Scotsman walked with the attendant who had taken his money and called to Juice earlier. “We lost our way a wee bit and this looked like a nice stop to ask where in the hell we are.”

“Hey no problem. Jay will know the area and directions better than I do. He’s pumping your gas now. Hey Jay! Can you tell this guy how to get back onto 44? They’re following the old route 66 into Texas.” 

As the Scotsman and attendant rounded the pump Chibs slowed his steps until he was but a foot away from Juice. Juice looked up and almost sprayed gas over everything with his instinct to run like hell from this man and complete and total surprise. 

Juice swallowed hard and gave a nod, “Sure, Al. Get back to work.” Juice dismissed Al, a kid in his late teens who he only hired because he knew his way around an engine. The best he’s seen since.. well, Teller-Morrow mechanics. And one of the best ones he knew, and learned from, was standing in front of him. The first time in four years. 

“No problem, Jay.” With that Al left the scene to continue work on one of the cars in the garage. 

“You’re, uh, about an hour northwest from reaching 44, or 66. You follow this for another six miles then get on the highway going east, from that you’ll see signs within 45 miles that i44 or the historic routes are approaching.” 

Juice did his best to not look at Chibs as he spoke. He fiddled with the receipt machine, the gas cap, took his time closing the flap over the cap. He wanted to take his gloves off and return them back, or tap on the car, or really just dismiss the situation for the rest of his life. He could feel Chibs’ gaze on him. He couldn’t read if it was angry or emotionless or what. Juice also, really, didn’t want to find out. 

“Jay, eh?” It almost sounded like Chibs had a smirk on his face. When Juice looked up, though, there was nothing there. Just the hard look Chibs wore whenever he was riding or talking MC business. 

“Juan makes me sound too Mexican. No one believes a Juan owns a garage and does good work. Juice is..we’ll-was… the MC,” Juice shrugged and looked away. “Get on the main highway and you’ll see signs for the route.” Juice tapped the hood of the car, “Have a nice trip, ma’am,” he said ducking his head briefly down to the window. The woman just smiled and thanked him. 

He walked away from Chibs without another look or word. He didn’t know how the man was going to continue the conversation, or where it could even end up. All Juice knew was his piece was too far from him with someone from the MC, besides Jax, being so close in proximity after the way he got out to their eyes. To them, he might as well be dead. He knew that. He deserved that. But with Chibs it was always something more. Something deeper. Something filled with more ache and fear. 

Juice grabbed his gun and slid it in his back and jumped into the hardest fix of the cars to busy himself while actively listening for tires leaving before he could relax.

*** 

Juice had served his time in prison for the club and was let out on probation. When he was let out he fled like the coward he knew he was, or thought he was going to flee. He stopped at a rest stop about 65 miles out from Stockton to piss only to find Jax waiting for him at the building. After a while they came up with an understanding agreement of what was expected from Juice pertaining to the MC. Jax’s exact words by the end had been light as he said, ‘plus, all those MC tattoos blacked out wouldn’t look nice on your pretty Puerto rican body. Would be a shame to burn them, or cut them off, too.’ 

Now, he owned the two-car garage/gas station with affiliations to only Jax with the MC. When people asked what the reaper stood for, he made up some bullshit story or didn’t explain at all. He was still part of the MC, just no one knew it except him and el presidente. 

Juice was working in the garage alone around midnight thirty when he heard a motorcycle pull into the lot. His ears tuned in as sharp as they could to the noise outside, his hand already on the pistol beneath the workbench. The biker cut the engine and from there Juice couldn’t hear anything: no footsteps on the gravel, no voices as if the person was just stopping to make a call, nothing. 

His heart was in his throat, his stomach in his butt. It had been about a month since Chibs’ showed up to both their surprise. Sure, Juice had been on edge and antsy about being alone at the shop, or being at the shop at all, since it had happened, but other than that he had been told not to worry about Chibs. Jax assured him the Scotsman hadn’t seemed weird and didn’t mention anything about it when asked about the trip, the pressed about the trip. Either Jax didn’t care what Chibs did, or Chibs was an even better liar than he was years ago. 

There it was. The garage door creaked open and was pulled shut behind the body. Juice could sense it was Chibs. Well, he was pretty sure that his paranoia was just actually right this time. 

Trying to play it cool he gave a breathy laugh, “You know, the last time we were in a garage together you beat the shit out of me.”

“Yah, quite the sight tha’ was, Juicey.” Chibs leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed, and gaze steady on Juice. 

Juice turned around, pistol pointing straight to Chibs, “What do you want, man?” 

“Woah there, Juicey,” Chibs held his hands up in surrender, “I’m not here to shoot ya’, or kill ya’. Would have already done that, and you know it. Should I call ye’ Jay now?” 

“Yeah? Then why are you here, Chibs?” Juice didn’t break his gaze and all he wanted to do was look away, find something to fidget his hands with, pay attention to something else other than the man before him. 

***

Juice and Chibs had an established relationship before shit went down with the MC. Chibs had always been able to see through Juice’s neurotic shit and get down to whatever had been making him fidget or lie (he was a bad liar to begin with). They loved each other more than they had loved anything before in their lives- even Chibs, who had Fiona and Kerianne. Chibs had loved Juice for all he was and all he did. Until he started getting good at lying and Chibs couldn’t figure him out. After the beating in the garage, Chibs called it off and shunned Juice from his life. It wasn’t messy, but understood and accepted, but it didn’t mean it hurt either of them any less. It was just two assholes who loved each other not willing to work things out, or at least talk about it. One asshole beat the other, and the other just took it and got into deeper shit with the law and the MC. 

 

“You know,” Chibs walked over to one of the cars, inspecting something as he rounded it and walked between the two on the lift and towards where Juice was standing, “I thought Jax had gone and killed ya’,” Chibs touched one of the tool boxes then leaned against it, “Or had the Mayans off ye’ after you got released. I thought a million things, Juicey boy, but I never would have thought you made it three hours out of Charming with your tattoos still in tact, and connections with Jax.” 

Juice had lowered the pistol by now as he listened and watched Chibs in his garage. His face stayed stone cold, however; something he was used to doing around the other man. He hid any and all emotion very well from Chibs now that he figured out how to. Not that he wanted to- but he knew how. He had good observations on how to lie from Jax, Chibs, Happy- any of the members really, Clay especially. A straight face and convincing story really got people far. 

“What I don’t undastand is why Jax let you go, and still keeps in contact with ye’. You want to explain somethin’ to me, Juice?” Just then did Chibs’ eyes meet Juice’s for maybe the second time since Chibs entered the shop. It made Juice want to apologize for lying and being so fucked up so many years ago. It made him want to recant to who he used to be emotionally and pour himself into Chibs. His presence brought back memories, feelings, even smells, that felt comforting and warm. 

Juice took a deep breath and placed the pistol down on the counter. “Do you really want to know?” his tone was less guarded, his expression less cold and emotionless, just relaxed now- tired even. “Jax caught up with me after I left Stockton. Offered me a bunch of deals and how it was going to go down. Told me if I did these things for him he’d clear my ledger and let me keep the cut and tats. He kept his word as long as I did, which I did. I was done lying, done hiding, and done living in fear. It’s a tester thing, my freelance with the MC. No one really knows about it except Jax and a couple other MCs that we do business with.” Juice shrugged as if it was no big deal. It wasn’t, now. It had been four two years since he started it all and it was successful. 

Chibs was frowning now. Juice could see the gears turning in his head about how Jax was being secretive and lying to the MC, to him, about whatever money was coming in. Lying about the rules and how concrete they are, what their reputation as the original MC means, etc. 

What he didn’t expect was Chibs covering his face and letting out some nasty sobs. One hand steadied himself on the bench he leaned against and the other over his face. 

“I imagined you slaughtered, Juice,” Chibs said lowly, “Bits ‘n pieces you were in… in some ditch, garbage can, buried somewhere shallow for the buzzards to get ya’. Imagined the worst for ya’, Juicey boy. Couldn’t believe Jax didn’t hire a hit on ya. It worried me. Ya’ did some fucked up shit, Juicey, but I love ye’ like one of my own.” 

Juice was timid to reach his hand up and push Chibs’ hair back. It still felt the same as it always had, almost the same length as when they had been together. He was sure it smelled the same, too. To hear Chibs say all of this with no filter and honestly at the forefront of each syllable broke his heart in good ways. Broke it from the hard shackles he had locked it in after all this time. After the garage beat down, Juice felt like, and knew, he had lost everything that mattered to him. Sure, he still had part of the MC with him, but there was very little brother hood. The brotherhood is what Juice loved and needed, not the one brother who had him do favors. That wasn’t fair to Jax, whom had warmed up to Juice after about a year of business after he left Stockton. But still, Juice’s heart and compassion had been locked away under maximum security.

“ Well, I wasn’t slaughtered.” Honestly, Juice? That’s the best he could come up with? “No buzzards eating at me. All whole,” really? 

“You’re such a shitehead,” Chibs chuckled, taking the stupid rag from the man’s hand and wiped his face with it, giving out a groan. “Shite, boyo. I don’t knw why I’m here again.” 

Juice’s hand was still on the other’s hair, at the back of his neck now with his fingers mindlessly playing with the shorter strands. Something that came natural to him when it came to touching Chibs while they spoke. It had been years since he did that but muscle memory and heart fondness didn’t forget. 

“I’m sorry,” Juice’s eyes downcast at the man’s chest for a while before looking back to his eyes, “For it all.” Once a man who couldn’t stop talking about stupid shit, now a man who could hardly say anything at all. He learned how to bite his tongue and be okay with it. 

Chibs watched the boy carefully, the hand at the nape of his neck sending shivers through his entire body. Any and all wrongs, lies, fears, or betrayal he ever felt towards Juice were all gone. They had been for a while now after he accepted the fate of Juice being dead. Knowing he was alive and well simply didn’t change it. Maybe time does heal all wounds- or most of his wounds. He was still pretty pissed about Jimmy O’Phellan and it had been almost eight years now. 

The Scotsman’s hands moved to rest on Juice’s hips and brought him close to him, their faces only a couple inches apart. He could smell sweat, cigarettes, and car lubricants stemming off from Juice’s natural smell. Everything that felt like ease and home rushed back to him. All of their best and worst times, all their relaxed morning bonding, the long silent rides, the lying, the hate, betrayal, love, sadness, happiness, jokes, longing. It all rushed back to him without hesitation. Chibs thought he would never smell Juice again, never feel him beneath his hands after the last time he touched him cleaning up the wounds he had caused. He closed his eyes as he breathed Juice in, who let him bring him closer. Eventually his arms just wrapped around the boy who was hesitant to return the hug, but eventually did. 

They stayed like that for a while hugging, smelling, feeling one another. There were questions and words they both wanted to say but didn’t feel like bringing it up now or saying anything. 

After a while, Juice lifted his head from the crook of Chibs’ neck and looked up to the man then pressed a firm kiss against his lips. He tilted his head for his tongue to slip out and meet the other’s mouth for a reunion. Juice held Chibs tightly as he kissed him. His tongue explored the familiar mouth and played with the even more familiar tongue, slowly and sensually massaging the other’s with his own before letting Chibs enter to his mouth. 

The two men showed no signs of coming up for air until Juice broke the moment from his lips being sore and tongue feeling tired. He placed a soft closed mouth kiss to Chibs’ lips then sighed. 

“I’m glad you weren’t eaten by buzzards and meth junkies, Juicey boy.”

“I’m glad your hair still smells like Herbal Essence, you asshole.”


End file.
